Dad
by movielover121796
Summary: Kelsey Summit is a 16 year old girl who's father killed her mom. She is out for revenge and she comes across the Expendables team and finds out they want her dad dead as well. They team together to track him down. Apologize for crappy summary. T for language but may change. May change title later as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the Expendables. DUH! **_

_"Mom? Mom! Wake up! Can you hear me?" I yelled._

_"Honey. Your dad…you must…stop him. Remember I love you." My mom said before she took one last wet breath and died._


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a start, all covered in sweat.

My mom had been killed a year ago last week by my father. I didn't know why he did it but I was going to find him an kill him. I decided to go out for a run as it was still early. I threw on some running shorts and a sports bra, grabbed a bite to eat, and went out.

Running always cleared my mind.

As I came on the last leg of my run I passed this old warehouse. I heard raised voices from inside and walked closer to a door.

"We have to find him and kill him!" I heard yelled from the inside. I looked around and found a pile of boxes and climbed up and looked in through a small, open window. I saw 10 guys standing there, milling around, while two of them argued.

"Come on Barney. We don't even know what he looks like or have any idea where Stockham is." The other guy said.

As soon as he said that name I froze. _My father? Why are they talking about my father._

"We need to find him and kill him. He killed all of those innocent people back there." The guy named Barney responded. I had heard enough so I quietly sneaked through the open widow and crept down. I watched these two men stare each other down.

"Maybe I could help." I said from my position. _Damn. Why did I say anything._ All 9 guys in the room drew their guns and had them at the ready. _ I thought that there were 10 guys a second ago_. I thought.

Then I felt something cold against my head and heard a click.

"Move!" A voice said behind me. I walked out with my hands up and slowly walked out. Once I was in the open I slowly moved my hands down to my shorts where I kept a small pistol in a hip holster for emergencies. I grabbed it, pulled it out, rolled away, flipped back, crouched, cocked the gun, and waited.

"Impressive." The one called Barney said.

"For a girl." I heard someone mutter in the back. I let out a hiss and narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want?" Barney asked.

"What do you want with Stockham?" I said back.

"Who is he to you?" He retorted. I faltered.

"He's…my, my dad." I said. I then heard all of the guns cock again. "But I want him dead."

Suddenly an object barreled into me and my gun flew away. My attacker was heavy but I used his weight and sent him flying into some boxes. He recovered quickly and I drew out the knife from my ankle strap. We glared at each other and I took him in. He was a small Asian man, but he seemed skilled. He kept my attention on him so I did not see the other person come up behind me, grab my arm, pit it behind my back and force me to my knees. I tried to move but the position he had me in wouldn't let me budge.

"Not bad. Need a little work though." Barney said.

"Sorry. Didn't get to practice with people as coordinated as you." I said with a growl.

"Billy, let her go." Barney said to the person holding me down.

"Sir?" Billy said, confused.

"Let her go." He let me go and I turned around. The kid was only 18 or 20 at the most.

"So why do you want Stockham dead?" Barney asked.

"He killed my mom." I replied. "I can lead you to him. You are the people I need." He raised an eyebrow. "Come back to my place. We can talke there. It's freezing here. I'll make you food and you can take a load off for a bit."

"Why should we trust you?" A deep voice said.

"Easy Gunnar." Barney wanred.

"Look, there are 10 of you and one of me. You could easily overpower me. If it makes you feel better you can keep my gun. I am trusting you as I need your help. Please." They all looked at me and boy did I feel self conscious. I saw Barney think for a moment and then said,

"Fine. Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and review. I hope that you like it. I hope to update soon, but school keeps you busy. XD**

Walking out of the warehouse my phone dinged. I pulled it out and looked at it. I had received a text from a guy named Jason. I opened it and gagged.

"That son of a bitch." I muttered to myself.

"Who's a son of a bitch Kelsey?" Gunnar asked as he walked out. We had exchanged names while we were in the warehouse.

"No one." I replied.

"You are a terrible liar." Lee said.

"Oh thanks. Some kid named Jason." I replied.

"Why is a son of a bitch?" I looked at him.

"He sent me….an inappropriate picture." I said quietly.

"Of what." Barney asked, deciding to join the conversation.

"Not saying." I replied. Barney stared me down.

"Fine, his tic-tac." With that Barney and Lee burst out laughing.

"Good one." Lee said while laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny. Now if you guys would not mind, I need to take a detour to go and kick his sorry little ass." I said.

"Sure. If you want to." Barney said. He looked over his shoulder and saw everyone was ready. Church had left as he needed to be somewhere. I lead them down a few streets, when we came to an alley way.

"You guys can stay here if you like." I said turning to them. "I'll only be a few minutes." A few of the guys, Barney, Lee, Gunnar, and Hale followed me down. _Of course the biggest ones follow._

"Yo Jason! What the hell man?!" I said. Jason, a large, muscly kid said. He was nothing compared to the guys behind me though.

"You like it babe." He said smoothly.

"No I don't like your dick you asshole." I retorted. Gunnar chuckled.

"Who are those idiots behind you?" Jason asked looking at them. I saw him looking at my chest.

"Nutjob, my eyes are up here, not down there. And friends. Why do you care?" I replied. I heard Gunnar snicker again.

"No reason. So, why didn't you like it?" He asked again.

"Because it was a tic-tac, and I don't like them. So grow a bigger one and then shove it up yours." I said turning around and started to walk away.

"You do not just walk away from me little bitch." He said. I mumbled some response and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't walk away from me!" Jason said, icely.

"If I were you, I would not touch her." Barney said.

"Whatever." He said looking at Barney. Before I knew it, Jason slapped me across the face. I staggered as I was not expecting it.

"What the hell was that for?" I said.

"You are my bitch, and you always will be. So don't go running off to other guys." He said. I laughed coldly, stood up, and punched him in the jaw.

"I am not your bitch. I never was. I never liked you and never will. So LEAVE ME ALONE!" He quickly recovered and threw a punch my way, I blocked it but his recovery time was quicker than before and he quickly came again and punched be right in the temple and I crashed into the concrete and brick wall. I saw Barney go over and straighten the kid out. I grabbed my head as it was pounding and when my hand came away it was covered in blood. I looked back at Jason and saw him out cold on the floor.

"What you do Barney?" I asked.

"Punched him once, he looked up and saw us standing over him, and he passed out." He said laughing. I laughed as well. He gave me his hand and helped me up.

"You okay?" Hale asked.

"Not sure." I responded. "He had a ring on that finger, a big one." I slowly started walking away and they followed. As soon as we left the alley we saw everyone else standing and waiting. When they saw me, they raised they eyebrows.

"What happened to you?" Billy asked.

"Jason punched me with his ringed hand." I said, holding my head. I slowly started to walk away and lead them back to my house. I staggered a little bit and everything was a little dizzy. It was then that I felt a hand on my arm and saw Billy standing next to me helping me walk.

"Don't worry. I got you." Billy said.

"Thanks." I responded.

We eventually got home and walked in. They were all taken at how big the house was.

My dad was a billionaire. I was sure that it was all blood money but all the money was mine. I had a huge house, 2 planes, expensive cars, and many other things. They came in, and sat down. I went to the kitchen and got some ice and Advil and then went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"Want some help?" Barney asked.

"Yeah." I replied. He came over and a few minutes later I was bandaged up.

"Thanks." I said. He nodded in response.

"So, you said that you wanted to talk." Barney said. _I like him, right to the point._

"Okay. I want to get to my dad. I want him dead. I have the resources to get you guys there, and I believe that I know where he is. You guys have the experience to get in and do the job. I'll pay you as well. $1 million each, with bonuses which will be earned." I said.

"Okay. Sound's good. We are going to have to have a way to get there." Lee said.

"You know how to fly a plane?" I asked.

"Yup." Barney said. "Lee and I do, and the rest could muddle it." He said chuckling.

"Well then, we got a ride. Come on, let's go for a drive and I'll show you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope that you like it. Read and review. The reviews keep my writing. Enjoy XD**

I led them down to my garage, walked in, and turned the lights on.

"Wow!" Hale said. "Sweet rides!" They were all nice cars. We had a Bentley, Maserati, Lamborghini, Rolls Royce, a Ducati Motorcycle, which was mine, and a huge army vehicle which could hold 10.

"That is your ride." I said, pointing to the army truck.

"Oh really?" Gunnar said.

"Yes. Touch one of the other cars and you are dead." I replied laughing. All of the guys piled in and I walked off.

"Where you going?" Barney asked.

"You think I am riding with you guys?" I replied.

"Uh, yeah. There is room for one more." Lee said back.

"Nah. I'm taking the motorcycle." I walked over to the red and black Ducati, grabbed my motorcycle jacket, a helmet and walked the machine out onto the drive way. Since my house was so big I didn't really have an neighbors which was nice so I could make lots of noise. I turned the engine on and let it rev and warm up while Barney got the truck out.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yup. Are you?" Barney replied matter-of-factly.

"Yup. Let's go." I said and put my helmet on and pulled out of the drive way. I guided the truck through some back streets and about 10 minutes later of 50 mph driving, we arrived an a private airstrip – my private airstrip. We passed the small private jet which we owned, and I took them to the bigger hanger. The guys piled out and I walked over to the control panel on the side and punched the code in. There was a click and the huge doors slid back revealing a huge, 4 engine, old plane. It was more of an army plane, really well made, and sturdy for missions. It could also land on water.

"Nice plane." Lee said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Can you fly?" Barney asked "'Cus I have never used this plane and it will take me a bit to learn how to use it. It's a nice plane though."

"Thanks Barney. And of course I can fly it. Want to go for a test run?" I asked.

"Might as well." Barney responded. I ran into the hanger and brough the car out that would pull the plane out. With the help of the guys, the plane was hitched up and I pulled the plane out. About 20 minutes later of prepping and fueling, the plane was ready to go. We all filed into the plane and the guys strapped into the back. I walked into the cockpit of the plane and sat down in the main pilot seat. Barney sat in the co-pilot seat and Lee sat in the third seat. I did the pre-flight check as I had been taught, going through the motions that I had done so many times before. Barney watched in silence. I put the head gear on and connected to the local airport tower.

"What are you doing?" Barney asked.

"Have to connect to the local tower to take off, once in the air I can disconnect. Part of procedure for this plane." I said and Barney grunted in response. I laughed.

"You boys strapped up back there, because it will be a bumpy ride, no shock absorption on this old baby." I yelled back.

"Yup. We are all strapped in. Be gentle with us." Someone responded. I laughed.

"I'll try, but if you leave the plane with bumps and bruises, don't yell at me." I said. I then started the plane up. It coughed a few times and then came to life. I felt the hum of the engines.

"There you are. Come to life for me." I said to the plane.

"You talk to your planes?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. Don't you?" I said smiling. Lee smiled back. I slowly brought the plane forward to make sure that everything was good. I did the flap check and everything was in order so I slowly moved the plane over to the runway. I pressed the communication button so I could connect to the tower and said,

"This is flight 60458 requesting permission to take off. Are the skies clear ar Stockham airport?" I said. A few seconds of crackle later a voice said,

_"This is base, skies are clear in your area. What is your reason for flight?"_

"Test run for my plane to keep her running. About 20 minutes in the air." I said back.

_"We copy that. You are cleared for take off."_ The voice responded.

"Copy. Over and out." I said. I made sure that she was lined up, and slowly pushed the throttle forward and she slowly started moving. The plane sped up, and up, and up, and finally we hit the speed to take off and the nose slowly went up when I pulled back gently. A few seconds later we were in the air, making our ascent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and review. Hope that you enjoy it XD**

After about a 20 minute flight, and Barney and Lee taking turns of flying the plane, we were about ready to make our landing. Lee and Barney were going to land the plane as they knew what they were doing, they found out it was very similar to the plane that they previously had, not much more complex. I decided to go to the back and make sure that everything was in place for the mission. I walked through seeing the guys sitting there, looking bored. When I walked through they looked up.

"We landing soon?" Gunnar asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I replied.

"Dislike planes." He said.

"Ahhh, I am sure that you would love the jet." I said smiling.

"Jet?" He said.

"Yup, I have a jet." I said back.

"You serious. And we had to go in the bucket of bolts?" Hale said.

"This is the plane for the mission. I take the jet out all the time, this one I never take out." I said. I walked through and went to the back of the plane to the storage to make sure that everything was still safe. I then came back out and passed Billy.

"You okay?" I said to him. "You have been awfully quiet since you pinned me down." I said smiling.

"Sorry. I am usually talkative, but…." He said trailing off.

"He hates talking to girls. Get's shy." Hale responded.

"Shut up." Billy said punching him in the arm.

"Well I don't bite…usually. You can talk to me, anytime. I am quite easy to talk to and love to talk. Especially once I get to know people." I said smiling. I then patted him on the shoulder and walked back to the front of the plane and heard Toll cat call and whistle.

"Shut up. I am not afraid to punch though." I said staring daggers at him. He smiled sweetly back. Suddenly there was a bang outside and I was thrown to the side into Gunnar.

"Sorry." I said to him. He grunted in response and I laughed as they all seemed to grunt when they didn't want to say anything. I got up and walked up to the front quickly.

"What's happening?" I said.

"We are being shot at." Barney said.

"Get up. Let me fly." I said.

"I think I can handle this on my own. I do this very often." Barney said smiling. I smiled back but said,

"This plane handles differently. Not as responsive. I have done this once before. Let me do it. I know what to do." He looked at me but then got up and I took over. "Everyone had better be strapped in as this will be bumpy and Gunnar you had better have a bag." I heard them all laugh in the back and Gunnar growled. I increased our airspeed and weaved the plane around. I did an arc around and aimed for the runway. I was coming in fast but I had no choice. Suddenly a gun shell went off next to the plan. I threw the plane over and we did a somersault and I heard Gunnar curse in the back. I didn't listen as I was trying to control the plane. I lined her up again and I then threw the flaps to full and lowered the landing gear.

"Balls to the walls boys!" I yelled back. "This is going to be rough." I was coming in steep but just before we landed I pulled up and as soon as the tires hit the ground I slammed on the break. Lee helped me control the plane for his position and a few seconds later the plane came to a screeching halt. I drove the plane to the hangar and turned the plane off. I unharnessed myself and ran out the plane. The guys were still untangling themselves. I walked around her and found a few scorch marks but otherwise she was fine.

"What did they do to you?" I said to the plane. "You have been damaged. I am going to have to look after you. But don't worry. I will look after you."

"You will look after the plane, and not us?" I heard said behind me. Turning around I saw Gunnar and Hale.

"Sorry. You guys were busy and needed to check her. She has been through a lot and yeah. So how are you?" I asked.

"Fine. No thanks to you." Gunnar responded.

"Sorry." Barney then jumped out of the plane and walked over to me.

"Damn! That was some serious flying. Some of the guys nearly shit themselves but that was some serious flying. Not seen flying like that for a while." Barney said.

"Uh. Thanks." With that I stopped and froze.

"Guys, we getting something to eat soon." Toll asked.

"SHHHH!" I said. Everyone stopped moving. I listened and then said,

"Oh my god!" I ran over to my bike and started it up.

"What's wrong?" Lee shouted over.

"My house. It's alarm is ringing and I smell smoke. Meet me at my house." I said while I got on the bike. I revved the engine and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and review. The reviews keep me writing. XD**

As soon as I got to my house I saw the flames. I ran inside as fast as possible and grabbed the guys stuff which included guns and clothes and threw it out of the house. I then grabbed a few things which I needed and then headed down to the garage, dodging the flames. I heard the guys arrive outside and opened the garage doors for them. I grabbes the different car's keys and said,

"Grab a car and get it out. I have to save the cars." Barney took the Rolls Royce, Hale took the Maserati, Gunnar took the Lamborghini, and Tool took the Bently. Lee and Billy stayed in the truck. As soon as the cars were out we drove a bit away and watched as my house burnt to the ground.

"Damn. The guy used an accelerant. This sucks!" I said. Barney rolled down the widow of the Royce and said,

"We have somewhere that we can go. Follow us." He then started to drive. We made a conga line of cars and drove for about 20 mintues. We then came to a tool shop. The guys parked the cars out front and I parked between the Maserati and the Lamborghini. Getting off I saw the guys start walking in. I was very aware of my surroundings as I had no idea where I was and what was going on.

"You coming?" Lee said behind me making me jump.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Little jumpy?" He asked.

"Yeah. Well I don't feel exactly safe with you guys." I said being honest. He laughed and said,

"We may kill people for a living, but we are not creepers and pervets. We all are very nice people and you will see. I promise that nothing will happen and if something gets out of hand I'll make sure to fix it. You have my word." I looked into his eyes and deciding that he was telling the truth I said,

"I believe you. Thanks Lee." He nodded in response and we walked inside. Walking in I saw the guys sitting on chairs and a guy sitting at a mirror. Inside was a half garage, and half tattoo/bar. The guy sitting at the mirror turned around and walked over.

"Hello Kelsey! My name is Tool." I replied hello and shook his hand.

"Some mess you have gotten yourself into." I laughed.

"Sure is. Barney, I am just going to stop at the local mall and get some things."

"You are seriously going clothes shopping in a time like this? What is with girls?" Gunnar said.

"Uh, if you have not noticed my house does not exist as well as my clothes." I replied.

"You need money?" Barney asked.

"Nope. Got my beautiful plastic square to use." Lee laughed and said,

"Of course you saved that." I just looked at him and said,

"A smart girl never leaves home without it. Who has the key's for the Lamborghini?"

"I do." Gunnar said, tossing them to me.

"I'll be back in a bit." Then turned and walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and review. They keep the writing coming :)**

I arrived back a few hours later with some new clothes, makeup, hair products, and some other girl accessories along with army boots, and some army pants for the mission. I parked the car and got out and slowly walked inside. The guys were still sitting there, some sitting with beer in their hands and the other were playing card games. Lee saw me walk in and I asked him if there was a bathroom where I could have a quick shower and clean up.

"Yup, up the stairs and to the right." I had also bought a towel so I headed up and quickly had a shower and washed my hair. I towel dried my hair and stuck some skinny jeans, a black tank top, and some knee high boots. I also suck on a sweatshirt and I headed down. I put my stuff in the corner and went and sat on one of the sofas. While I sat there I combed my hair out and saw Gunnar watching me intently.

"You find combing hair interesting?" I asked him. He blushed and look away. After the combing procedure which took a while as I had waist length blonde hair, I decided to get onto the braiding part. I pulled it over my shoulder and did a fishtail braid which took me 10 minutes to complete. When I finished I saw Gunnar watching me again and Billy watching from his position. Hale kept glancing over every little bit.

"What is so interesting?" I asked.

"How girls can braid their hair in such intricate ways." Hale responded. "I don't get it."

"It really is not that hard. When you are a girl, it comes naturally to you." I said smiling. Then there was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Tool said,

"So you got any ink?"

"Excuse me? Ink?" I asked.

"Tattoo's?" He said.

"Nope. I am 16, my mom would not let me get tattoos until I'm 21 and I have no desire for one. No offense but it is not my thing." I said looking at him.

"That's cool. What do you do then?" Tool asked.

"What do you mean 'what do I do'?" I asked.

"Like what do you do for life?" He said.

"Oh, well I am a student at a private school. Honors roll." I said smiling.

"Nice. What classes you take?" He asked.

"Chem Honors, Algebra two/Trig Honors, History Honors, Latin two Honors, Spanish IV Honors, and a few other classes." I said.

"Wow. Nice. What are your interests?" Tool asked.

"Um, I sing, play piano, read, enjoy mixed martial arts, go to shooting ranges, and some other bits and pieces." I replied.

"Well, aren't you very good at everything." Tool said laughing. I smiled back,

"What time is it?" I asked

"About 9." Barney responded.

"Okay." I said leaning back and closing my eyes.

"You tired?" Barney asked.

"You have no idea. Not had so much excitement in one day for a very long time." I replied.

"You know we should all hit the sack. We will have a long day tomorrow guys. Let's all head to bed. Kelsey, you can bunk on the couch if you want." Barney said.

"Sure." I replied. The guys all got up and walked off to their different rooms and I walked over to my bag's and got a blanket out. Gunnar and Barney were talking in the kitchen and they came out.

"What time you guys usually get up?" I asked.

"About 6." Barney said.

"Okay. That's great. As long as you don't startle me." I said smiling. Gunnar put on a mischievous smile and walked out. I nodded to Barney and lay down and closed my eyes. About 10 minutes later I was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is a longer chapter. Hope that you like it. If you have any ideas of what could happen in the story, please review or PM me XD. Read and review guys :)**

I woke up suddenly to the deafening revving of an engine. I sat up with a start, let out a little yelp, and fell of the couch I eard a bunch of laughing. I rubbed my eyes and sat up and looked around. I saw Gunnar sitting on his bike with Tool next to him, and Lee and Hale watching me. They were all laughing their heads off.

"That is not funny." I said glaring at Gunnar.

"Oh yeah it was, you should have seen your face." Gunnar said laughing.

"That is not funny." I scowled at him. Suddenly I heard Hawaii Five-0 coming from my phone and I ran around trying to find it. I looked at the caller ID and saw Stephanie on the front, my best friend.

"Hello?" I said.

"_OMG. DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS?"_ Steph asked.

"What news?" I asked.

"_The principle was found dead_!" Steph replied.

"NO WAY! Did they catch the guy?" I asked.

"_No. All that was found was a piece of paper with an F and a flamenco dancer on it." _She said. I froze.

"Wait, repeat that last past." I said shakily.

"_They found a piece of paper with a capital F on it and a drawing of a flamenco dancer on it." _ I was shaking.

"Okay. Thanks Steph. Well I guess we don't have school I said jokingly."

"_Yup. Want to hang out soon?" _She asked.

"Sure. Text me." I replied.

"_Yuppers. See ya later. Byeeee." _

"Bye." I said and then hung up the phone. I slowly walked over to the couch in a daze. The guys were looking at me, watching what I was going to do.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"The principle at my school was killed." I replied.

"Wow. That sucks!" Gunnar said.

"Well she doesn't have school at least." Hale responded.

"Yeah, but there is something else. What is it Kelsey?" Lee said walking over.

"I know who killed him." I replied quietly.

"Who?" Lee asked, genuinely curious.

"A man named Fernando, my dads friend who went missing when he did. A piece of paper was found at the crime scene with an F and a flamenco dancer and that is how he signs stuff." Sittign there I thought about my family line and friends, trying to trace back people who my dad knew when something clicked in my mind.

"Where is Barney?" I asked.

"Um, upstairs. Why?" Hale responded.

"I need to talk to him." I then got up and quickly went running up the stairs and went to the room he indicated too. I knocked and hear a deep voice say 'come in.' I walked in and found Barney sitting at a desk.

"Barney. I think that you are family." I said. He stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"How so?" He asked.

"I remember my mom talking about a distance cousin named Barney Ross and how he disappeared off the face of the earth. I think that you are him." I said.

"What is your last name?" Barney asked.

"Summit." I replied. He sat there thinking for a bit and then looked up and said,

"Yes. I think that you are right, as I have some family with the last name Summit. But that is not possible. What are the odds that we would be meeting, to kill the same person, and be related?" Barney said with some deep thinking.

"I have no idea. I do find it kind of strange but it is possible." I replied.

"Well, I guess you are family." Barney said. "Better go tell the guys." He then got up and walked out. I followed closely behind.

"Guys! We need to have a talk." Barney said. The guys walked over.

"I would like to introduce a new member to the team." He said mentioning to me. "Apparently we are family, distant cousins and since she has not family, I have decided to 'adopt' her and stay with us." The guys just sat there staring at me.

"You are related to him?" Hale asked shocked.

"Yeah. Why?" I said.

"You look nothing like him. First you are much prettier." Hale said and Barney lightly punched him in the arm and smiled.

"Ha funny." I said. I then got up and headed out on the bike, deciding I wanted to go for a drive. Driving around the neighborhood I found everything nice and quiet as it was a Friday but heading back home a car appeared on my tail. I tried to shake the car but it followed really close to me. When I rounded the next corner the car sped up next to me and one of the back widows rolled down. Just as the gun game out of the car and fired I slammed on my breaks. The bullet hit my arm and I screamed out in pain. The car then drove off and didn't come back. I had nearly flipped the bike and slowed the bike down to a stop. I looked over to my arm and saw it covered in blood. I tried to move it and yelled out in pain as it shot up and down my arm. I turned the bike back on and headed back to the garage. I pulled in and turned off the bike, I was starting to get a little dizzy because of the pain. I walked in and yelled,

"LEE!" A few seconds later I heard the pounding of two pairs of feet, and Lee and Gunnar rounded the corner.

"What's wrong?" Lee said. He looked at me and saw my arm.

"I've been shot." I said quietly. Lee shouted for Barney to bring the medical kit. A few seconds later he came in with Hale, and Toll, and Tool.

"What the hell happened?" Barney asked, walking over.

"I was out on my bike, and a car appeared, pulled up next to me, and someone shot me from the back of the car." I said. Lee motioned for me to lie down, and Gunnar helped me over to the sofa to lie. He got out a pair of tweezers, and Lee removed the bullet from my arm. Tears were streaming down my face as the pain was really unbearable. I was stitched back up and a few minutes later my arm was wrapped.

"Want a pain killer?" Lee asked.

"If you have something." I replied.

"We have a bottle of motrin." He said handing it to me.

"Got anything stronger. Like codine, or morphine?" I said smiling.

"At least she still has her humor." Hale said.

"We have beer, that may work." Gunnar said.

"As family, I say no." Barney asked.

"Hey, I did not tell you that you were family so that you could run my life." I said.

"As you have not had a male figure in your life, I am going to be that, times ten." He said smiling.

"Aw." I said. "I was hoping that you were going to be a good family figure." I said.

"He will be, once he gets over the feeling of power over someone." Toll said.

"Oh really? Power? Sure!" I said. "By the way, where is Billy?" I asked.

"Locked up in his room." Barney said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Get's nervous around girls. I told you earlier." Gunnar said.

"Well, I am going to bring him down." I said, getting up. "Maybe I will do the pity party, or the puppy dog eyes."

"I wouldn't." Gunnar yelled to me.

"What's the worst he will do. Slam the door in my face, or not talk to me and he doesn't do that to start with." I shouted back.

"True." I heard Barney respond. I walked up to him room and knocked. I heard someone say 'come in.' I opened the door and walked in. Billy looked up at me surprised.

"You going to come out of here? Or stay locked away?" I asked.

"I like it up here." He replied.

"Come on. You missed excitement." I said looking directly at him.

"Oh, and what would that be?" He asked.

"I was shot." Indicating to my arm.

"Damn. It hurt?" He asked. I smiled back and said sarcastically,

"No, it felt like it was being ticked. Of course it hurt…like hell." I said.

"Sorry." He said.

"Come down, please. I don't want it to be awkward between us. I don't mean to intrude on your team or anything. Please come down." I said.

"It is not your fault. I am just nervous around girls. No matter who they are. It is just me." He said getting up and walking out of the room. _At least I got him out. _I followed him.

"So you are okay at being a sniper and being shot at, but you don't like to talk to girls. Make's complete sense." I said. Hale burst out laughing.

"Hey, you should not be talking." Hale said. I turned to him and said,

"Oh really. Look at yourselves. You are obsessed with guns more than getting a girlfriend, Gunnar seems to be not able to get one, not sure why, Toll sits there, Tool chews him toothpick, and Yin sits there waiting for someone to make fun of him. You guys are pathetic." I said.

"And you are any better." Toll said.

"Actually I am." I responded.

"How?" He asked back.

"Well, I have a ton of friends, I hang out with them. I am only 16 and I have had a few boyfriends and one went kind of successfully, until I knocked his lights out. I do well at school and would have had a good career until I met you guys." I replied.

"You knocked a guys lights out? This I have to hear." Gunnar said.

"He got a little too…intimate for my liking, so I knocked him lights out with a punch to the head and a roundhouse kick."

"Nice!" Hale responded.

"Yeah, not for him." I replied. "So, what are you guys doing tonight?" I asked.

"Not sure." Barney responded.

"I was going to the bar with Hale, Toll, and Lee." Gunnar said.

"I am seeing family." Yin said.

"You have a family?" I asked Yin.

"Yes, wife and son." He responded.

"What family?" Barney asked.

"Wait, he is a member of your team, and you do not know that he has a family. Do you know how insensitive that is?" I asked.

"He never told us. Told us once that he wanted a pay rise because of his family but I thought he was just messing around." Barney said.

"How old is your kid?" I asked.

"5 years." Yin replied.

"Wow. I would love to meet them some time." I said.

"My wife would like you. I think." He replied. I smiled at him.

"Why are you so nice to him? We make fun of him all the time." Gunnar asked. Yin scowled at him.

"Why are you not nice to him?" I came back at him saying.

"He's small." Toll responded.

"Not really. He is average guy size. You are all just abnormally large." I said.

"Oh really." Gunnar said.

"Yes. Stand up." I said to him. Gunnar stood up. I walked over to him and stood next to him and looked up. "You have a good foot on me and I am 5 foot 2 inches. You are 6 foot 2 inches or more." Then I walked over to Yin who was standing by a wall. He was only a few inches taller than me. "He is normal guy size. About 5 foot 8 inches?" I asked.

"5 foot 8 and a half inches." He said.

"Yup. Normal." I said pointing to him, "Abnormal." I said pointing to Gunnar.

"Maybe you are just short." Gunnar said. I laughed.

"I'm still growing." I replied. I looked at Billy. "Look at him. He is about 5 foot 8 inches. How old are you?" I asked.

"18." He responded.

"He is still growing as well. You are all just abnormally large." I said.

"Thanks." Gunnar said sarcastically. Barney then walked over to me and asked,

"So how do you usually train?"

"Um, I had a 'dojo' at my house and trained there. Real world applications were kicking asses of gangs, and sometimes I would spar with some friends. That was for martial arts, but for shooting I would go to a shooting range which was near me." I replied. "How do you guys train?"

"We don't usually train. Sometimes we spar as Yin likes to spar, and sometimes we go to shooting ranges but since we do missions so frequently we are usually in pretty good shape." He responded.

"You spar?" Yin asked.

"Yes I do." I replied.

"Would you like to spar with me some time Kelsey?" He asked.

"I would say no if I were you." Hale responded.

"Why?" I asked.

"He will whoop your ass." He said.

"Maybe, but maybe I need my ass whooped so that I can learn new things." I then turned to Yin and said, "Sure." Barney then got up and said that he was going to pick up a few things. Gunnar, Lee and Hale wanted to tag along. Once the guys left we mostly sat there, those who stayed behind, in silence. Barney then called to say that they were on their way back and would be back in 20 minutes. We were sitting there bored, until Yin asked,

"You want to spar now Kelsey?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"Do you think that is wise?" Billy asked. "Your arm."

"Don't feel any pain. I will be fine." I replied. Yin and I got up and moved the bikes there were sitting in the open area and took off any extra clothing.

"Hand to hand?" Yin asked.

"Yes. No weapons." I replied. He nodded. We bowed to each other and then walked to the opposite ends of the open space. Billy turned around the watch, Tool looked up, and Toll walked in from the kitchen. We danced around each other and then walked toward each other. Yin threw the first punch. I easily dodged it and threw a punch which he deflected with his arm. He dropped low and swiped his leg around which I jumped over. While I was recovering he threw a punch at my head which I stopped with my hand. I threw his arm down and threw a punch to his stomach and made contact. We were not doing full punches, so it didn't harm him. We backed away from each other and danced around each other for a bit longer sizing each other up and seeing the vulnerable spots. I was so concentrated that I did not hear the bikes arrive with Barney, Hale, Lee and Gunnar.

"What's she doing?" Lee asked.

"Sparring with Yin." Billy shouted over. I quickly acknowledged Lee and in that moment Yin shot forward. _He is fast._ He barreled into me knocking me off my feet and onto the floor. He landed on top but I easily rolled from underneath him and as he stood up and shoved him in the back with my foot and he went forward. He recovered with a roll and stood up. I advanced and threw a punch forward which he stopped and pinned my arm behind my back. He grabbed my other hand and had me in a hold. I thrust my hips back which threw him off balance and he looked at me.

"Quite impressive. You have learnt well." He said. I nodded, not responding as I didn't want to break my concentration. We threw a few more punches and kicked when suddenly my phone went off. I was caught off guard by the ringing and my concentration was broken. Yin saw this and immediately ran forward. He knocked me down, and grabbed my head in a lock. There was no escape from this one. If his grip was full, it would have blocked my oxygen and would have passed out.

"I give." I said. He let me go and we both stood up and bowed to each other.

"Quite impressive Kelsey." Barney said.

"Yeah, well I still got my ass handed to me." I replied.

"No, concentration was broken. In battle, you will do well Kelsey." Yin responded. I smiled at him. I walked over to my phone and looked at the number.

"Who is it?" Lee asked.

"Telemarketer." I responded.

"Damn. You lost to a telemarketer." Lee said laughing.

"Shut up."


	9. Chapter 9

**This is more of a fluff chapter. Just a little fun. Not really that realistic but the mission is coming next chapter so there will be more action soon. I hope that you like it. Read and review. :)**

"_You bitch. You will listen to me." My dad said to my mom raising his hand to strike her. I stepped between them and he beat me across my face and I fell to the floor in pain. "Don't get in the way little whore." My mom yelled to me. My mom yelled and tackled my mom. Then there was a bang and my mom froze._

_"MOM!" I screamed. She felt to the floor. My dad looked down at her and walked towards me. He kicked me once in the ribs which his steel toed shoes and walked out of the house. I painfully crawled over to her._

"_Darling. I will miss you."_ _My mom said._

_"Don't let me. I will miss you too much. You will be fine." I said tearfully._

_"You know that that is not true. I am going to die. You need to be strong." My mom said quietly._

_"Please don't leave me." I said crying._

_"I love you." She replied._

_"Mom? Mom! Wake up! Can you hear me?" I yelled._

_"Honey. Your dad…you must…stop him. Remember I love you." My mom said before she took one last wet breath and died._

"MOM!" I sat up and yelled. I looked around confused and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" Lee asked.

"Yeah." I said, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked.

"My mom when she was killed and my dad beating me." I replied quietly.

"You dad beat you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I lifted my shirt, to my ribcage, and showed him a large scar.

"This was from the night my mom was killed. He kicked me in the ribs with steel toed boots and gave me this." I said. He lightly touched it and said,

"He beat you?" He asked really quietly, more to himself.

"Not usually, it was usually my mom, but this time he went at me." I replied. "What time is it?" I asked.

"About 6." Lee replied. Just as I pulled my shirt back down Gunnar came down the stairs sleepily.

"Mornin'." He mumbled.

"Hung over?" I asked.

"Mmhmm." He responded.

"Long night at the bar last night?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lee responded. "You were out cold when we came back."

"Oh. Sorry." I said laughing. I got up and went to the small kitchen to get a drink of water. I then headed upstairs to the room where I kept my clothes and changed into some small shorts, and a shorts bra with a sweatshirt which I left open. I grabbed my phone and some headphones and walked back downstairs. I saw that everyone was awake and doing their own thing. Gunnar was holding his head, Tool was looking at his tattoo drawings, Barney was coming out of the kitchen with a piece of fruit, Billy was cleaning his sniper rifle, and the others were just milling around. I walked down the stairs and headed toward the garage door, which was always open and walked out to the sidewalk.

"Where you going?" Barney shouted over to me.

"Morning run." I replied. "Be back in about an hour or so." I then put the headphones in, and started to jog. For the first half an hour everything was normal until I rounded a corner and saw Jason standing there with his friends. I crossed the street and kept running. I saw him notice me and come running after with his friends. I was not running full speed and he caught up. He roughly grabbed my jacket and slammed me against the building which I was next to. He pinned me against the wall with his legs and chest.

"So, what you gonna do now that your friends are not here to protect you?" He asked. I could smell cigarettes and alcohol on his breath.

"I do not need protecting." I replied. I then quickly shoved him away, kicked him in the groin, and did a roundhouse kick. He went down and was out cold. His friends quickly backed away from me and went to his aid. I turned to walk away but he was back on his feet.

"Get back here you little bitch." He screamed at me. I looked back and saw he would not be going anywhere that quick, but I broke into a sprint and headed back home. I ran and saw one of them trying to keep up with me so I put on an extra burst of speed and quickly ran into the garage. I stopped and was breathing really heavily. The guys all looked over to me.

"You look a little out a of breath." Barney said.

"That jerk…Jason was back. Had to…kick his ass again…and outrun him." I said between breaths. I went and collapsed on the sofa, trying to slow my breathing. Billy appeared next to me with a glass of water.

"Thanks Billy." I said, truly grateful.

"Up for sparring?" Yin asked. I looked over at him and said,

"Not right now. I need to catch my breath." I said. I sat there for a few minutes trying to get my breath. After I had caught my breath, I got up and walked around as you are not supposed to lower your heart rate that fast. I saw Hale, Gunnar, and Tool staggering around the room.

"What's up with them?" I asked Barney.

"Really hung over. They had a drinking contest and Tool passed out. Thank god Billy was there to help drag him home." Barney responded. I laughed and went to the kitchen and made a pot of steaming hot drunk tea. My mom made it for my dad and it had a mixture of different herbs which I found in the kitchen. I poured 3 cups of it and brought it out. I handed them out.

"What is this?" Tool asked.

"Hung over tea. It will take the edge off." The guys smelt it and all pulled faces. I put my hands on my hips, and said,

"Drink it now." They quickly downed it and a few minutes later they said that their headaches were subsiding. Gunanr walked over me and grabbed me in a huge bear hug.

"Thanks so much." He said.

"No problem. Let me down so I can breathe por favor." I said.

"Oops, sorry." He said letting me down. I laughed.

"You guys should not drink so much." I replied.

"Gunnar was doing really well and was on a not-drinking streak until a few nights ago when a woman rejected him." Hale responded. Gunnar looked down.

"Hey, you will all find a perfect person someday. Life as a mercenary is hard. One day you will find someone." I said.

"Wise words." Yin said from his spot in the room. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. Just then my phone rang and I quickly answered it.

"_Kelsey?"_

"Yeah." I responded.

"_Hey, its Steph. So we are going to a club tonight for a dance party and I was wondering if you would like to come?"_ She asked. I thought about it for a second and then responded,

"Yeah. I would love that. I may bring someone."

"_That's cool. See ya later. I'll text you deets." _She then sent a kiss my way and hung up. I turned to Barney and said,

"Barney. I am going to a club tonight." He nodded and carried on with what he was doing. Then I quickly ran up to Billy's room and knocked. I heard someone say come in and I walked in.

"Hey Billy." I said. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Kelsey." He responded. I blushed slightly and smiled and then nervously said,

"Well my friend invited me to a club tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come." He looked a little unsure how to answer and was silent for a bit so I said,

"I am sorry for asking. It's okay. It was silly of me." I then turned around and started to walk out until I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around.

"I would love to come." He responded and I smiled up at him.

"Great." I said enthusiastically. "We are going in 3 hours so be ready. We something casual but not too relaxed." I said.

"Sure thing." He responded and I walked out. I was smiling as I was happy. I did not really get it, but I kinda liked him. He was really sweet even though he was nervous around me. My phone buzzed with the information for tonight and I quickly wrote it down.

Before I knew it, it was almost time to go and I quickly got ready and put on some jeans, a white cami with a white see through shirt on top and did some quick makeup and styled my hair. I headed downstairs to see Billy waiting. He smiled at me and we quickly slipped out and got into the Lamborghini and took off. 15 minutes later we arrived at the club and walked in.

My friends were all there along with their boyfriends and some of their guys friends. I did the quick introductions and before we knew it we were partying and having a lot of fun. It took Billy a little bit, but he loosened up quite a lot and was having fun. The DJ then announced that it was karaoke time and everyone was so excited. He announced that the first song would be Magic by B.o.B. Everyone was exicted and he said that he needed someone to come up there to sing and rap. I was thrown up there to rap. Billy stood in the back looking a little confused and watching silently. A boy who I knew quite well was thrown up there to sing the song part. Before I knew it the song started. I was nervous as hell but I knew that if I did not do it all of my friends would nag me for forever. The boy started singing.

_"I got the the magic in me_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_

_Everybody know I've got he magic in me_

_When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me_

_Now everybody wants a blast of _

_Magic, Magic, Magic_

_M,M,M, Magic, magic, magic,_

_M,M,M, magic, magic magic, _

_Ah, Ooooooo,_

_I've got he magic in me."_

Then it was my turn and I tuned everyone out and started my wrapping.

_"These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line  
I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?  
Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy  
I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'  
People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me  
Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and  
I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'?"  
So come one, come all, and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9"_

Then my friend came in with the song again and I did the background chorus.

_"I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto magic_

_Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic(ahoo)  
I've got the magic in me!"_

While I was singing I looked at Billy and he looked shocked and astounded at what I was doing and started smiling and clapping along with everyone. Then my verse came around again and I started rapping.

_"Well take a journey into my mind  
You'll see why it's venom I rhyme  
Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time  
I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd  
See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow  
See I decieve you with my intergalactic ether  
I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar  
I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive  
Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia  
I break all the rules like Evel Knievel  
It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel  
So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego  
I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo"_

Then the chorus came again and I joined my friend in singing it.

_"I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic(ahoo)  
I've got the magic in me.  
(music)  
I've got the magic in me!"_

Then finally the song was over and I jumped off the stage. I found Steph and told her that I was going to have to leave and if she did not see me not to worry. She gave me a hug and told me that I was fabulous. I laughed and headed over to Billy. We headed outside and back to the car as we knew that since it was about 10 at night we needed to head back. Once we were in the car he turned to me and said,

"That was frickin' insane." I burst out laughing and replied,

"Thanks. Just a little stuff I do on the side." He smiled and I started the engine up and headed back to the workshop. We were talking as we walked in and unfortunately all of the guys were still up and Hale said,

"What are you two lovebirds doing?" I scowled at him and Billy responded,

"Went to a club." Gunnar's mouth dropped open along with Barney's. "And you have no idea that this girl can rap."

"Shhh. They don't have to know." Just then my phone pinged and I looked down to see that Steph had sent a video. Someone had videoed it and just before I turned my phone off Billy stole it and ran off.

"BILLY! GIVE IT BACK." I said running after him. He tossed it to Hale who quickly played the video. Gunnar held me back while they all watched it. I covered my face because of the embarrassment. Once it was over the guys all looked at me.

"Damn. Nice job." Hale said. I was a bright red color and was embarrassed as hell.

"Uh. Thanks." I then decided to quickly change the subject. "So when are we heading off?" Barney let out a little laugh as he knew that I did not want to talk about the rapping and replied,

"We actually are headed off tomorrow afternoon. We have some new info and we know where he is so we will leave about 0200 tomorrow afternoon." I nodded, grabbed my phone, and ran upstairs.

"IT'S GONNA COME BITE YOU LATER." Billy yelled after me.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled back and walked into the room I was staying in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that it is a shorter chapter and the mission is not in this one. The mission is coming up in the next chapter. I promise but it will take me a little bit to make it good. But enjoy this chapter and I hope to have the next chapter soon. If anyone has any ideas of how Billy and Kelsey's romance should go, like date ideas, shoot me a PM or leave it in the review. Read, review, and enjoy! XD**

Before I knew it I heard rustling down stairs and I got up, got dressed. As I was pulling on my shirt something popped in my back and a sharp pain went through it.

"Damn muscles." I said to myself. I tried to fix it but the pain would no go away so I decided that I would head downstairs.

"Mornin'." I said to Barney. He nodded back at me and carried on working on his bike. I headed over to a flat part of the workshop and lay down on the floor and tried to stretch out my back. Nothing was working and I heard the rest of the guys coming down stairs. They looked at my quizzically but carried on with what they were going to do and came back with their drinks and sat on the sofa's. I got up and let out a little squeak of pain.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"Nothing." I responded walking stiffly around.

"Obviously there is something wrong." Lee said.

"Knot in my back." I said.

"Come over here." Lee said standing up.

"It's fine really." I responded turning away. A few seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder and he guided me over to a seat and started massaging my back. It felt good to start with until he finally hit he knot and I let out a little yelp and jumped up.

"Yup. Feel better now." I said turning around and walking off quickly. I did not get far before Gunnar wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me back. Gunnar and Billy put their hands on my shoulders as they held me in place so that Lee could get the knot out.

"LEE THAT HURTS!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, it is supposed to. You will feel better once we are done." He said. About 10 minutes later of a lot of pain he finally announced that he was done.

"Next time you get a sore muscle, I get to do your back." I said glaring at him.

"Sure thing." He responded laughing. Barney then finished what he was doing and headed over to all of us.

"Alright guys." He then stopped himself, looked at me, and added. "And girls. We will be heading out at 0200 today. So we need to have a battle plan. I want Billy and Kelsey to be snipers on the ridge line. We are all going to go in and find this guy and take him out."

"I want to come in too." I said.

"No. I don't want to have to worry about you and since you are family I want to keep you safe. You will sniper with Billy and that is final." I nodded and sat there silently. "The rest of you know how to work as a team so all the plan is is to get in, find this guy, kill him, and get out. Is that clear?" All the guys mumbled in response. Barney nodded and dismissed us, telling us to get ready. I went upstairs and decided to change as we were leaving in a few hours. I had bought a few days back some clothes and I now pulled it all out. I got on a pair of black pants, a black tank top, a black short sleeved shirt to go over it, black socks, and a pair of black army boots. After I had put it all on and I looked at myself in the mirror, I decided that with a big gun and a bullet proof vest, I could look quite intimidating. I grabbed my guns and headed downstairs to prep my sniper rifle. When I got down there Billy was already cleaning his up. I set up next to him and we silently cleaned for a few minutes. I noticed, a few minutes later, that he was watching me out of the corner of his eye and so I looked up and said,

"What's wrong?" He realized that I had caught him and quickly looked back at what he was doing.

"Come on Billy. What is wrong?" I said again.

"Nothing. It is just. Well. Um. I have a question." He looked around nervously and said, "Well we are going on a mission and you know that none of us ever know if we are going to come back alive. So I wanted to tell you that I like you." He blushed slightly. "And I was wondering, if we come back alive, if you would like to go out with me?" I looked at him for a second and I grinned and responded,

"Yes Billy! I would love that." He smiled at me and we carried on working in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cliffhanger chapter. Sorry, but I had to lol. I hope that you like it :) I write about 1 chapter ahead, so if anyone has some plot idea, that would be good. I do still need gun names.  
Story is slowly coming to a close. As soon as the mission is over this story will be done. But if enough people like it and review it, I may do a sequel. Send the love people by reviewing :) I hope that you enjoy!**

"Time to go." Barney said, as he finished loading everything into the truck. All the guys piled into the back and I climbed in the back with them.

"You sure you don't want to ride in the front?" Barney asked me. I smiled back at him and said,

"Nah. I am good. I will be fine back here." He nodded in response and he closed the door. A few seconds later the engine roared to life and we started on the way to the airport. I sat there in the back with my eyes closed as I was really nervous.

"You nervous?" Gunnar asked.

"Yeah. I am terrified." I replied honestly, looking at him.

"Just breathe. Don't second think your decision. When you see something, if it is a bad guy, shoot at it." Gunnar said.

"Wow. That was some serious wisdom leaving his mouth." Toll said.

"Shut up Toll." Gunnar growled.

"And now he is back." Toll said quietly to me. I just laughed.

"There is nothing to worry about. We are there to protect each other. We will look after each other's backs." Billy said, looking at me.

"But we cannot guarantee your safety 100%. There is always the possibility that you may not come back." Toll said. "I just have to be honest." I smiled weakly at him.

"I know." I whispered. We sat in silence for about 15 more minutes before the truck came to a half and Barney opened the back for us.

"Time for the next part of the journey." I was helped out and then the guys all jumped out after me. We loaded all of our stuff into the plane and I took a good look at my plane. I just hoped that she would hold together. The guys piled in and I went to the front to start the plane up. Soon the engine had warmed up and everyone was strapped in. I eased her onto the runway and contacted the local tower.

"Tower this is flight 60458. We would like permission to take off. Is the sky clear? Over." There was a few seconds of static but finally someone responded,

"_Flight 60458, this is base. You are cleared for takeoff. Skies will be clear in your area for about 5 minutes. Take off is immediate. Over."_ I responded,

"Copy that. We are taking off right now. Over." Someone responded,

"_Copy that. Safe flight. Over and out."_ Then the transmission ended. I threw the throttle forward on the plane and Barney helped control the plane. As our speed increased I adjusted the flaps and we took off. A transmission came through.

_"This is base. A plane has been located in your general area at about 2 thousand feet. You need to make a fast ascent."_ I replied,

"We copy that. Over and out." I yelled back to the guys,

"Hold on, we need to make a sudden ascent." I threw the plane to ascend faster and we were almost going vertical. I saw the plane in the distance but we got about 2 thousand feet ahead of it before it came near us. I then leveled out and got up, giving control of the plane to Barney and Lee as they were taking it to the location. Before I got to leave the cockpit Barney asked me,

"Does this plane have any guns?" I nodded.

"It has a gun in the nose and one gun on each wing. We also have explosives in the back of the plane which can be dropped." I said.

"You a good shot?" Lee asked.

"Kinda. But who ever is flying the plane aims." I responded.

"Got ya. If needs be, you the girl to go to?" Lee asked. I laughed,

"Sure thing." I turned and walked to the back of the plane to make sure that the feed to the machine guns was filled and to make sure that the explosives were easily available. Everything was good to go and I sat down on one of the empty seats. Billy walked over to me and sat next to me.

"What are you going to do if you see your dad?" Billy asked me, looking me in the eyes.

"I, I, I don't know. I hadn't thought about that." I replied quietly. "I guess I will shoot him."

"It may be hard for you." He said.

"Yeah I know. I just don't want to be killed instead." I said.

"Hang on to something that will give you motivation." Billy said smiling.

"I will think of what my mom would do." I said with determination.

"I know that you will be able to do it if needs be." Billy said and he gave me a hug. I hugged him back and I heard Hale chuckle. We parted and we both blushed. I flipped Hale off and he just smiled back at me.

"KELSEY!" Lee yelled. I jumped up and flew to the cockpit. "We have birds incoming." I looked to the right and saw a plane coming in and another one on the left.

"Get up Barney please." I asked. He got up and I put on my communication set. I turned it on to see if someone was there.

"_Identify yourself. You are in restricted airspace._" Someone said.

"Are you the US government?" I asked.

"_No."_ The voice responded.

"Then this airspace is not restricted." I said matter of factly.

"_What is your business in the area?"_ The person asked.

"Passing through." I responded. Then there was no response and I knew that this was not going to end well.

"Do you copy?" Nothing. I tried two more times and then I looked over to one of the planes. Only I did not see a plane anymore, I saw a missile heading straight towards us.

"OH SHIT! Barney get on the gun now!" When he saw what I saw he went flying underneath to the gun and was ready to fire.

"Cancel your target! Repeat! Cancel your target!" No one was responding.

"ABORT! ABORT! ABORT! There are civilians on board!" I yelled into the mouth peace. "There are extra passengers!" I yelled. I knew that there was no way that I would be able to outrun the missiles so we would have to outsmart them.

"STRAP UP IN THE BACK. SHIT IS ABOUT TO HIT THE FAN!" I yelled. The guys knew what was going on and they were all strapped up.

"I NEED SOMEONE ELSE UP HERE TO HELP CONTROL THE PLANE." Billy came running through and strapped into the 3rd seat. I saw the missiles closing in and I threw the plane into a nose dive. I asked,

"Anyone know how much fuel a missile has?" Gunnar responded,

"Enough for about 5 minutes." _Okay, so we have to hold off for five minutes._ One of the missiles was gaining on us according to our radar and I knew that I had to do something fast.

"Open the hatch back there Gunnar and drop some of the empty cans." I said. Cans were dropped through the hole and about 10 seconds later there was a huge explosion.

"WOOHOO!" Hale yelled.

"One down, one to go. STRAP BACK IN!" The guys scrambled around to sit down. I pulled the handle of the plane back and the plane started a rapid ascent. I knew that there was no way that I would be able to outrun this missile. The radar started to beep really loud as the missile closed in on us.

"Lee. I have a plan!"

**I know. I am so evil with a cliff hanger!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is what I imagine that Kelsey's plane will be like.**

img88 .imageshack. us/img88 /8746/ 802341191578794cp9 .jpg

**(remove the spaces)**

**I see the plane a little bigger though with bigger engines, maybe two on each wing, and then a gun in the nose and two machine guns on each wing. Also it is able to land on water.**

**Enjoy this chapter. It is a little short and the next one will be short, but the mission is about to start :) Read and review. **

I told him my plan.

"Go vertically up and then the throttle off completely and free-fall. It won't be able to keep up. Then we turn the throttle back on and fly away."

"Do you have any idea how risky it is?" Lee asked.

"DO IT!" I heard Barney yell. "I have no plans of dying today!" I kept the plane going almost vertically up. I knew that this was extremely dangerous and that the plane would be damaged after this, but there was nothing we could do. I watched the altimeter.

30,000

35,000

40,000

Then the plane started to struggle with going up and I knew that this was when to turn the throttle off. The plane had to go high enough so that we would be able to have enough time to turn the plane back on. Even so, 40,000 feet of free fall would go really fast.

"Here we go." I did the sign of the cross and threw the throttle off. For a brief second gravity hit zero and then the plane tumbled backwards. I saw the missile go flying off then explode. The plane kept freefalling and Billy yelled,

"KELSEY! THROTTLE UP NOW!" I nodded and threw the throttle forward. The plane coughed and would not come back to life.

"SHIT! She is dead!" I kept trying and trying but she would not come back to life. The altimeter was dropping freakishly fast.

Before I knew it, it was reading 25,000 feet.

"Come on baby." I whispered to her. Finally she coughed again and the roar of her engine came back. I pulled the steering column back as far back as I could.

10,000 feet.

5,000 feet. I saw the ground rushing up to us.

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTT TT! COME ON BABY!" I screamed. Just before we made contact with the ground the plane's nose pulled forward. Barney came up from his spot in the ground and looked around.

"Nice job. We survived." I was still in shock and was gripping the steering column so hard that my knuckles were white!

"Kelsey?" Barney said. He put his hand on my shoulder. I was still frozen so he pried my hands from the plane and helped me up. He passed me over to Billy and Barney took over flying. Billy helped me to the back of the plane and I collapsed on one of the seat.

"Now was some freakin' flying." Hale said.

"Amazing." Gunnar said. I smiled weakly and felt cold sweat going down my head. I got up and lay on the floor.

"I AM NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" I yelled to Barney.

"I hope not!" He yelled back. Everyone laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a shorter chapter but the mission is coming in two chapters. The story is coming to a close and so if you want a sequel then let me know in the reviews. Also if I get enough love, then I may write another story. Love=reviews.**

**Read and review people. Hope that you like it. :)**

It took me about 20 minutes for my heart rate to slow down and for me to be able to calm down. I felt sick to my stomach at how close we had come to dying and the guys in the back didn't really know it. I sat up and held my head, trying to get my wits about me and then got up to walk around.

"What's wrong?" Toll asked.

"Nothing. Just need to walk it off." I responded walking around. I then walked to the cockpit and asked,

"How long until we arrive?" Barney chuckled and so did Lee. Lee said,

"Is that your way of asking 'are we there yet'?" I laughed as well.

"I guess so." Lee then replied,

"About half an hour more." I nodded and he looked my right in the eyes and said,

"Are you okay kid?" I nodded in response.

"Something is definitely troubling you." Barney said. I sighed and responded,

"Well I am just thinking about what will happen if I come across my dad. I want him dead so much and he deserves to be dead. But I am worried what will happen when I actually see him. Will the good memories of him come back and will I chicken out? What if he gets the upper hand?"

"You just have to breath and do what you know to do. Don't over think it. Last time I did that I came out pretty bruised up." Barney said. I nodded in response.

"Just do what feels right kid." Lee added. I thanked them and headed to the back of the plane and sat down. Then I felt something vibrating in my pocket and heard the Hawaii Five-0 ringtone coming from my phone. _I get service out here_? I pulled my phone out and saw Stephanie's name. I canceled the call and put it away but a few seconds later she was calling again. I knew that there must be a good reason so I answered.

"Steph."

"_Kelsey?" _She said in nearly a whisper.

"Steph what is going on. Why are you whispering?" I asked worried.

"_Men came to school today looking for you. They were in all black attire and held the principle hostage. They left but they were looking for you." _She said.

"Did they speak Spanish or English?" I asked.

"_They spoke English but they had a Spanish accent_." Steph said.

"Do they know where I live?" I asked.

"_No. No one was able to tell them because no one actually knows where you live_." Steph replied.

"Well I guess that is good. Where are you?" I asked.

"_At home. Oh my god. Someone is in the house_." She whispered to me frantically.

"Are you sure that it is not your mom?" I asked worried.

"_My mom is out of town for the next 2 days. Kelsey help me."_ Then there was a scream and I heard a struggle going on.

"STEPHANIE!" I yelled into the phone. Billy looked up at me.

"_Yes we have your friend Stephanie. We don't want to hurt her and we will let her go as soon as you cooperate. Come to us."_ A voice said.

"You bastard." I spat into the phone. "I am already on my way to you. But you don't know that."

"_You are going to…. Oh my god. Billy call base and let them know that someone is coming." _I heard someone say, "_But there are like no guards there._" And there was a yell of pain and the other guys said, "_You jerk, now she knows._" I heard the phone be dropped and there was silence on the line. Finally someone picked up and said,

"_Kelsey? It's me Steph. They left but they know where you are and are coming to get you."_ I sighed with relief and said,

"Well we have a head start. Keep safe and I will come to visit you soon." We then said our goodbye's and hung up. I headed to the cockpit and said to Barney,

"They know we are coming but there are not many guards there." He nodded in response.

"Time to pick up the pace and go kick some ass." Lee said.


	14. Chapter 14

**They will arrive at the building in the next chapter and the ass kicking will begin :)**

**Enjoy. Read and review!**

We passed close by of the local town and we saw that there was no where that we would be able to land.

"Can you do water landings?" I asked Barney.

"Yes I can. This is one thing which I do all of the time." Barney responded. He pointed the nose of the plane towards the water and we started descent. About 10 minutes later we parked the plane next to a sand bank and tied her off so that she would not drift away. We all piled out of the plane and headed to the local town to get a ride and then we would be heading up to the mountains where the secret hide out was. We got to the town to find out that they spoke Spanish. None of the guys knew how to speak Spanish and so they thought that we would have a problem and then I cleared my throat and then the guys turned to look at me.

"You forgot didn't you?" I said.

"Forgot what?" Lee asked.

"I speak Spanish." I responded. Then Lee and Barney remembered.

"Well then. Can you get us a ride?" Barney asked.

"Si." I then walked off to a small car dealership with Lee following me.

"Hola." I said to the guy behind the counter.

"Hola." The man

We passed close by of the local town and we saw that there was no where that we would be able to land.

"Can you do water landings?" I asked Barney.

"Yes I can. This is one thing which I do all of the time." Barney responded. He pointed the nose of the plane towards the water and we started descent. About 10 minutes later we parked the plane next to a sand bank and tied her off so that she would not drift away. We all piled out of the plane and headed to the local town to get a ride and then we would be heading up to the mountains where the secret hide out was. We got to the town to find out that they spoke Spanish. None of the guys knew how to speak Spanish and so they thought that we would have a problem and then I cleared my throat and then the guys turned to look at me.

"You forgot didn't you?" I said.

"Forgot what?" Lee asked.

"I speak Spanish." I responded. Then Lee and Barney remembered.

"Well then. Can you get us a ride?" Barney asked.

"Si." I then walked off to a small car dealership with Lee following me.

"Hola." I said to the guy behind the counter.

"Hola." The man responded.

"Necesita un carro. En relidad, un camion." I said to him. He thought for a minute and then asked in Spanish if an army like truck would be okay. I nodded in response and he took Lee and I around back to see a army truck sitting there. I went in and had a look around and so did Lee. Lee came to the conclusion that it was safe to drive and would be fine so we paid for the truck and about 20 minutes later we left the lot with it. The guys all then piled in. I was driving as I was the only one who would be able to get us to the location because of the signs. About half way there the signs ended and so we had to ask for directions. Luckily I came across a group of boys who seemed to know the area and were willing to give directions for a little bit of money. I happily paid each of them some money and they pointed us in the right direction. I thanked them profusely and we headed off. About an hour of driving later, we arrive on the outskirts of their hidden town.

It was almost time for the war.

It was almost time for me to kill my father.

responded.

"Necesita un carro. En relidad, un camion." I said to him. He thought for a minute and then asked in Spanish if an army like truck would be okay. I nodded in response and he took Lee and I around back to see a army truck sitting there. I went in and had a look around and so did Lee. Lee came to the conclusion that it was safe to drive and would be fine so we paid for the truck and about 20 minutes later we left the lot with it. The guys all then piled in. I was driving as I was the only one who would be able to get us to the location because of the signs. About half way there the signs ended and so we had to ask for directions. Luckily I came across a group of boys who seemed to know the area and were willing to give directions for a little bit of money. I happily paid each of them some money and they pointed us in the right direction. I thanked them profusely and we headed off. About an hour of driving later, we arrive on the outskirts of their hidden town.

It was almost time for the war.

It was almost time for me to kill my father.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the mission. It was shorter but I felt that it would go fast since there really was no one there to protect the place. :/**

**Enjoy! Read and review!**

We parked the truck about a mile from the building complex and hit it behind some branches so that it would blend in. We got all the weapons out of the car and started the mile trek toward the building. About half way there Barney appeared next to me and quietly said,

"How are you holding up?" I looked at him and knew exactly what he was asking.

"I am fine and I know what I have to do. I will be fine once it is over with." I said. He nodded in response and went back to walk with Lee. Billy appeared next to me and I smiled at him.

"Want to work together?" He asked.

"I thought that you were 'snipering' or something." I said.

"No. Barney said that there are no good vantage points and it is not safe to split up." Bill replied.

"Sure." I nodded smiling.

"Gunnar will join us." Billy added.

"Great. I feel safer already." I said. Billy laughed. We carried on walking in silence and then slowly the buildings loomed into view. It was like a great big giant, coming out of the forest. It was like a mermaid, calling you in, but you knew that you would not come back alive. We came to the edge of the forest and sprinted to the side of the building.

"Okay. You all know the plan. Get in, kill the target, get out, rendezvous at the truck in 1 hour. We will keep each other updated over the mics." Barney said passing out a microphone and headphone set to everyone. We put it in, did the sound check, and then split up to go our separate ways. Billy, Gunnar, and I went into the building, Hale, Yin, and Toll went around back, and Barney and Lee went in the back.

When Gunnar, Billy, and I entered the building, we were greeted by about 5 guards who we subdued pretty quickly without us killing them. Gunnar smiled at me and said gruffly,

"Good job." I smiled back at him.

We carried on pushing forward, cutting down more people. Some we did have to kill and I was scared as hell. Billy saw that I was starting to loose it and he came over to me and made me face it.

"Turn it off." He said.

"What?" I asked shakily.

"Turn it off. Don't think about them. Pretend that this is all fake or a game. It really dies help." He looked at Gunnar and saw he was looking away and quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You will be able to do this." I blushed furiously and smiled up at him. I took his advice and pretended that this was all a game and took down a bunch more people. Most were killed by I subdued a few by doing a choke hold and them going down from lack of oxygen. I had a automatic machine gun and a handgun and I was slowly running out of ammunition. As was Billy and Gunnar. As we cut our way to the center of the complex, the security became tight and tighter and the expertice of the people became higher and higher. We finally got to this huge room which must have been the center of the complex. It seemed like everything revolved around the room.

"Where are you Barney?" Gunnar said into his mic.

"Coming into a huge room." Barney responded over the mic. We saw him come into the room on the opposite end and Toll, Yin and Hale walked in from another direction.

"Anyone find Stockham?" Lee asked.

"No." Everyone said at about the same time.

"This does not make sense." Barney said thinking. Everyone was quiet and I heard somewhere a little click and I froze. I turned to where I heard the sound, aimed, and fired.

"What the hell!" Barney yelled at me. But from where I aimed someone fell out from hiding. I stalked over to the person but that person was back on their feet, aiming the gun at me.

"Dad?" I said. It was like seeing a ghost, but it was too real.

"Hey Kelsey! How are you?" He asked.

"Better now that I have found you." I hissed.

"Well, I hope you like the ground because that is where you will be. Just like your mother." I saw him about to pull the trigger so I lunged forward knocking it out of his grasp. He looked at me surprised so I took this to my advantage and threw a punch which connected with his jaw. I stood in ready position and said,

"You taught me, and I have some extra training. What does your own medicine taste like?" I said to him with narrow eyes and a growl in my voice.

"I don't know. Tell me what you taste it." He spat back. He threw a punch at me but he was sloppy because of the small bullet wound in his arm. I grabbed his hand and threw him around and he landed on the floor. I lept at him and punched his wound and he screamed in pain. He threw me off with such force that I slammed into the wall near me. Barney took this opportunity to go for him but my dad saw it coming and threw him off and into a pole. The rest of the guys got ready for their turn. He had all of his attention on the other guys that he did not see me coming towards him. I did a football tackle and got him to the floor but he rolled off me again and started chocking me. A few seconds later the pressure was released as Gunnar pulled him off and threw him away. Gunnar helped me up and I saw my dad pull out a knife from his breast pocket. Gunnar saw this too and gave me his huge knife which he always carried.

"Now it is time to end this." He said to me.

"COME ON!" I yelled. He charged forward and I thrust the knife into his chest just as his knife entered my abdomen. I bit my tongue so that he would not know the pain I was in. I thrust the knife deeper in and twisted. I saw him look at me and fall back, taking his knife with him and out of me.

"Kelsey?" He said looking up at me with tears in his eyes. Though my pain and tears, I was able to get out,

"That was for mom you son of a bitch." He then let out a very wet cough, spluttered for a few second, and then moved no more. As soon as he was dead I collapsed and clutched my abdomen in pain. Hale Caesar came up behind me and picked me up bridal style and we high tailed it out of there. It was all a blurr, everything which happened after that. All I remember was getting back to the truck, then the next thing I knew, we were in the plane and on the way back home. Then I knew nothing more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the last chapter. I have ended it like there can be another one. Like with her carrying on. **

**Read and review!**

I woke up on a strange bed. I looked around realizing that I was in Tool's garage in one of the bedrooms upstairs. I set up and gasped in pain. My abdomen was still sore, but as I sat up, it felt a little better. I stood up and walked around. It was really quiet and so I headed downstairs. Once I was half way down the stairs Billy came out of the gym. When he saw me, he stopped in shock and rushed up to help me down. Once we were down he went to get the rest of the guys. I shuffled over to one of the sofas and just before I sat down the guys came through. Billy ran over to help me sit and I saw Lee laugh.

"Shut it Lee." I said. He just smiled.

"How you feeling?" Barney asked.

"Like I have been stabbed." I responded. Everyone laughed.

"You did a good job back there." Barney said to me. I smiled.

"Thanks. But I will probably be dreaming about it for years." He nodded in response. I saw a look pass between Lee and Barney and Lee nodded. Barney then looked at me and said,

"Would you like to become one of us?" I looked at him confused, and then he said,

"Would you like to become an Expendable?" I thought about it for a second, but there really was nothing to think about. I smiled and said,

"Yes! Yes I would!"

**If you want there to be a sequel either leave a review sharing your love, or PM me to let me know. I would love to do a sequel. It would be fun and I could maybe have some of her Dad's close friends come after her. But I need to know that people would read it. I need at least like 2 reviews saying to write more :)**


	17. Author Note to Readers Please read!

**Hey guys, it me, movielover123456**

**Anyway. So this story is now completed but I would to be able to write more. It was so much fun and I could carry on with her being an expendable. **

**So if you want me to continue, please let me know, and story suggestions are great. Like something which could happen.**

**As you can tell Billy and Kelsey were starting to date so some ideas of what could happen between them would be greatly appreciated. Also other ideas of character. When you suggest something, it does not mean I will use it, but I will take it into consideration, and credit will be given to you at the beginning of the chapter. **

**Also a name for the new story would be great :)**

**Hope to hear from you.**


End file.
